Spieluhr
by Kusanagi Laevateinn
Summary: A collection of one-shots inspired by Vocaloid songs. [Hetero pairings, Genderbend, Reader-insert] (because... how to BL?) A collaboration with Sai/MedicineSai! Ch 4: Akane/Takuto/Okatsu
1. 15 Years Love Poem - RanMasa

**Hey! This is Kusanagi here~ Heh. Yeah, I know, I've been MIA for so long... but hey, atleast I'm back now! A little information; this is a collab fic-each chapter are different themed, depends on what Sai (MedicineSai) and I am interested. It's Vocaloid songs, though, so you guys might know some! The pairings are also randomly chosen, also reader-inserts might come your way, so watch out!**

**So, to start this, I'll post this one: A Fem!MasakixRanmaru fic... with the song: "A Clingy Boy Sticking For 15 Years" - sung by VY2 Yuuma.**

**Here goes, I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO or its character. This is Uni!AU, by the way.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**_Masaki, I've always loved you, ever since I met you._**

* * *

_The first year, I was still reckless._

_I wrote love poems for you, everyday without fail._

"Hey, Kirino!" I heard my friend Shindou Takuto calling me. We were friends as long as I remember and our friendship still last until now. I wonder why he's fine being with me. I was just a major in literature. He's a soccer super star, handsome and all that. He even got marriage proposals a few times by other rich families.

"Hey, Shindou." I replied to him, still scribbling something without looking at the paper itself.

"Are you still writing that…?"

"Yeah…" I replied to his question with a soft voice. He knew that I write this every day.

I turned and looked back at my paper—it was filled with incoherent _hiragana _and _katakana _everywhere. But mostly, it says,

**_Masaki, I miss you._**

* * *

_The second year, I'm still reckless._

_Even with my house setting ablaze, it would still fail to catch my attention._

It was a summer evening. I decided to cook something to fill my empty stomach. I admit I wasn't really good at cooking, but at least I tried.

First, I need to boil the water. It takes too long, so I decided to continue writing my poem for you. I'll definitely finish this before it is boiled.

When I was in the middle of writing, I smell something wrong. But then I shrugged it off, seeing as it doesn't affect me either way.

After finishing that one poem, I realized that my clothes is burnt; my whole house ablaze.

**_Damn._**

* * *

_The third year, I've calmed down._

_I'd already reached the pinnacle of literature; my poem was the best amongst the best._

Without me knowing, my poems became the best of the best at college. I wasn't surprised; writing poems for you was one of my life objectives.

So, I tried to publicize my online journal,

And the visitor count soon maxed out and broke.

**_Are you one of my journal's visitors?_**

* * *

_In the fourth year, I wrote for a magazine._

_And then, I branched it out to television._

It was my first experience sending my poems to magazines. Sure, internet people said it's good, but we're talking about real life, here.

I put my creation inside a brown huge envelope, and sent it to the magazine.

The magazine accepted my creation. I was proud at myself.

Now, It's time to aim higher, and send it to the television, that program called "Literature's". It's harder, even harder than going into the magazine, because that program is a national program and there must be a lot of people sending their creation there, too.

_After that, I decided to release a poem compilation._

These poems I wrote are my manifestation of my love for you, Masaki. Are you listening? Did you read my letters? Why aren't you replying?

**_Masaki, are you looking at me now?_**

* * *

_By the fifth year, I'm already a pro-poet._

_Attracting the attention of girls, from 20 to 34._

It's time for my first book signing event. I saw a lot of people coming here; even Shindou, and my old friends from middle school. Though, mostly the people here are girls.

I signed and signed, occasionally smiling at the females.

But even so, I wouldn't fall for any of them. I was and will always be an earnest person.

**_They look just like pansies in my eyes._**

* * *

_By the sixth year, my body was ruined,_

_My hands are broken. But I kept writing just for you._

That day was just another ordinary winter day. But somehow, my hand felt numb and I can't write anymore. I called Shindou—and that took almost all of my energy just to do so.

Shindou came and he quickly brought me to the hospital.

The doctor said it was my hand; they were overused, thus why it's broken. I just realized, I've written two thousand poems, just for you.

I also cried that day, lamenting because I couldn't write for you.

Months passed; finally my hand could be used again. I wrote a hundred poems in a day.

**_I've disappointed you, haven't I, Masaki?_**

* * *

_By the seventh year, I'm back in my perfect shape,_

_That's why, I tried comparing you with things—until the eighth year passed._

Finally I'm back to how I was; perfect health. I thanked Shindou because he paid for my hospital expenses; I told him I'll give him back his money but he said he doesn't mind. Well, I kinda know where he came from. He _is _ninety nine percent richer than me.

Anyway, I'm back to my house—it was already renovated—and started comparing you to things.

You're sweet but bitter, are you yoghurt?

You're energetic but also a softie, are you an ironing tool?

Those stupid comparatives I made continued until the eighth year passed.

**_Masaki, are you laughing now?_**

* * *

_On the ninth year, I had an accident._

_Apparently, I took quite a blow on my head._

The day before, I was taking a stroll on the streets. Everything was nice; the weather are also nice—a really good day to walk around and get some inspiration.

Yet, when I was about to cross the street, I heard a loud klaxon. I turned my head, and I saw a huge truck coming at me.

…Then, everything went black.

…

I woke up at a white room—the hospital, I believe… yet, I can't remember anything. Not even my own name—who am I?

"Kirino, you're awake." I heard a voice from my right. It was a brown haired male.

"Who… are you?" I asked uncertainly. The male looked at me with sorrow in his eyes, and then he said, "It seems that it's true… you suffered from amnesia." He then continued, "You were hit by a truck."

"Truck…Amnesia…me…?" I asked him.

"Yes. I am Shindou Takuto, and you are Kirino Ranmaru. We're childhood friends, and—"

"Shindou? Kirino? Amnesia? What are you talking about?!" I shouted at him. Everything was like a puzzle piece. Yet I couldn't place even one on the right place. I was lost; completely lost.

"Kirino, I know you're confused. Think things through; I will see you later." He said as he walked out of the room.

I do not know who I am, I'm confused as to what I am before this—yet, I know for sure, that I love a female called Masaki—she was my everything… and I still love her, even though I don't even know myself.

* * *

_Through the tenth and eleventh year, my memories didn't return._

_And yet, I still love you._

I was discharged from the hospital a few months ago. Yet, years passed and my memories didn't return. I'm also in good terms with Shindou now. He was a really good person.

I became frustrated; alone in my house, I felt numb.

I love you, yet I don't remember why I do.

You were a part of me, an inseparable part of me, yet I forgot why you are one.

I'm thoroughly frustrated.

I kept writing for you, it seems writing was the past me's specialty.

I still hadn't lose my touch.

**_All I'd ever want is your reply, Masaki._**

* * *

_Through the twelfth and thirteenth year, my memories still hadn't returned._

_But I still love you. That was the only thing I have._

Five years passed ever since I lost my memory. I've been writing for you every day, until all corners of my house are filled with letters, poems, everything directed to you, as a manifestation of my love.

_Even by the fourteenth year, they still hadn't come back._

_Every day was frightening and uneasy._

They hadn't come back. My memories are still scattered somewhere. Every day was full of uncertainty. Who was I? I kept feeling as if I'm not myself—everyone out there always asked about what happened to the old me.

I wasn't as cheerful and outgoing as I was before, they said.

I'm sick of this.

You were the only one I have. I wish I could touch you, talk to you, I wish you would hug me. My love for you is the only thing keeping me alive.

* * *

**_By the fifteenth year my memories returned,_**

**_And I burst into tears, remembering that,_**

**_You died fifteen years ago._**


	2. First Love Academy - RanMasa

**Heyy~ it's been so long since I had published/updated fics. But enough about that, HAPPY RANMASA DAY! You get RanMasa from me for now! Enjoy your read~**

**This is Sai, and with her, a second chapter! "First Love Academy" - sung by GUMI, Kagamine Len, and Kagamine Rin.**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO!**

* * *

**First Love Academy**

* * *

_Lunch Break_

In this school—Raimon High, you are classified either an academic student or an athletic student.

Kariya was neither of those. He had fair grades, and he is part of the soccer club. But most importantly, He was an over-achiever…

..In falling in love with the president, a girl named Kirino Ranma.

She was a beautiful, helpful, and intelligent person—Kariya's superior and fellow teammate. She'd help him in his studies and in training frequently…And, who wouldn't fall in love with her? (Who is so perfect?)

That's why Kariya decided that he would write a 7100 word love letter for her. He had been writing since the start of lunch break, and of course, avoiding his classmates.

His feelings, his thoughts, and everything he notices about her..That was what the letter contained. If someone else other than Kirino got a hold of it…

He'd die in embarrassment.

…

Actually, _does he even have the courage to give it to his crush?_

Well, that doesn't matter now, doesn't it? Kariya continued to write out every inch of his feelings into the paper, and even when classes begun, he continued to write it into its completion.

* * *

_After School_

"Hey, President.." Kirino turned from the book she had been reading to look at her classmate. "That boy over there had been looking at you for some time now."

Kirino then turned to where her friend pointed—to the open door of their classroom, and she raised an eyebrow.

A boy with teal hair seems to be peeking through…Wasn't that Kariya?

The boy flinched when their eyes met. _Yep definitely him._ Kirino walked towards him to ask what he was doing.

"Kariya? What are you doing here?" She asked, Kariya immediately turned red-faced and instinctively hid his hand—the one holding the letter—behind him.

_Damn, this isn't what it's supposed to be. _He thought. School hours were finished, so why are there still so many students in this room? Kariya blinked, then was reminded that Kirino was still waiting for his answer.

He felt so nervous that he must have been shaking on his feet. "I…Umm, Nothing! Just p-passing by..haha…" Kirino raised her eyebrow again—why is he stuttering? Then, she realized—his face looked kind of red.

"…Are you not feeling well?" She asked.

"I-I'm fine!"

Kirino paused, as if deciding whether to believe him or not. Then, she noticed something again, this time, Kariya's hand behind him. He seems to be holding something.

"What's that?" She asked, making the boy flinch.

"Ah, no-nothing.." Kariya responded, but when suddenly Kirino tried to peak behind him…"N-NOO!" He screamed, surprising the girl.

"Wha- Kariya?!" Kirino shouted back, but the boy ran away so fast without stopping. She sighed, "Geez, What's wrong with him?" She returned back to their room. He was acting so strange..And that thing behind him…

What was it? It was something thin…

"Kirino." Someone called. Kirino turned and saw her childhood friend, Shindou Takuto. He smiled as he walked closer to her. While Kirino sat back to her seat.

"Hey, Shindou." She greeted back. Followed by it were sounds of angry snarl and mutterings from girls. Kirino sighed. _As always._

Shindou was very popular to the girls—especially of their class. Why? Well, he's the captain of the soccer club, top 1 student in academics and he's rich (Just look at that necktie he's using—It's branded and from another country!). He's polite and handsome, too.

Sometimes—no, usually, these girls just annoy Kirino so much. _They were just friends! _They all seem to think otherwise, though…

Shindou sat next to Kirino, and turned to her. "Kirino, Are you free this Sunday?" He asked.

"Ah..sorry, I have a lot of things to take care of…"

"I see," Shindou looked a bit crestfallen. "I thought we could hang out, it's been long since we did."

"Sorry, really.." Kirino apologized again. That's true…she'd been busy with school work (plus being president) and other stuff, It's almost as if she wasn't paying attention to her best friend anymore. "We'll go somewhere next time, okay?"

Shindou smiled. He looked like he was about to say something, when he turned around—to their other classmates still lagging in the room and said, "Aren't you all going home yet? It's getting dark."

"Ah, no…" A girl said shyly. "We'll go with you." With that, the other girls started screaming and blushing. _Really._ Kirino thought.

"Ah, No need. You know, It might be dangerous for you girls to go home at dark, so please, get home safely now." Shindou said with a smile, "Please?"

The girls started screaming (silently) once more, but who would try to resist their crush's orders? "Alright, take care, Shindou-san!" Everyone said as they left. Shindou kept waving till they were gone, and only him and his best friend was left at the room.

Best friend? No…More like, _Crush._

Kirino got up from her seat. "We should go now, too." She said.

"Wait, Kirino," Shindou stood up. "There's something I wanted to tell you."

Kirino turned around. "What is it?" He kind of looked so serious, she noticed.

Shindou breathed in and gulped, summoning his courage.

"..Go out with me." He said.

Kirino blinked, then smiled. _What?_ "We…are going out together, right?" Shindou slapped his forehead and blushed. That wasn't what he meant at all.

_This is hard…_

"No…I mean..Go out with me." He said slowly. "You know…be together..?" He sighed internally. He can't seem to find the right words. _Not now…_

Kirino was just staring at him with a wondering face. What does he mean..? "Um…If it's that…maybe next week?"

_You're wrong! I wasn't talking about my request earlier.._ Shindou sighed, he can't do it in any other way, he guessed. So mustering his courage once again, and pretty much confusing his crush already, he heaved a breathe and said,

"Kirino, I love you. Since long actually…" He forced his eyes to meet hers; she looked so surprised. "..That's why, please go out with me."

Kirino was dumbstruck. _Since when?_ ….She never noticed.

"I, Umm…" Kirino started to answer, but then the door slid open with a bang. The two turned in surprise, and there they saw a person who had been listening to their conversation for long;

Kariya Masaki. After he had regained control of his heartbeat's loud thumping that time, he had practically cursed himself for being a wimp and decided to come back. That time, all the students left, and before he could come inside, he heard Shindou's confession.

"Kariya…?" Kirino muttered. The two boys glared at each other.

Shindou..That guy who always takes Kirino's time for himself…and now he's asking her out? _No way I'd let that._ Kariya kept his glare. That guy...He still had respect for him, but he was ALWAYS irritated by him.

_Kariya…_Shindou kept a steady gaze at him. He knew this guy had been looking at Kirino for a long time now. So he was right; Kariya DID like Kirino, too…

Kirino kept looking back and forth between the two. The silence and heavy atmosphere was making her nervous; and more, what is Kariya doing here?

As if the boy heard that question, he turned to Kirino.

"K-Kirino-senpai…" Kariya gulped. It was now or never. "I want to read something for you." He took out a thin envelope; Kirino realized that it was what he's hiding earlier.

He opened it, and took a couple of deep breaths. Composing himself, he started to read…

_"Senpai, the first thing I noticed about you was your eyes. Sharp, yet gentle, they always reminded me that of a cat. But they're bright, and really beautiful; I was mesmerized and somehow couldn't take my gaze away from them._

_When we ran on the field, your pink hair always danced in the wind. I thought: Please tie it in a bun or something, it's really distracting. The way it swayed in accordance to your every movement, the way it shone when light touched it...how soft and fragrant it was when the wind threw it back against me. It's really... really...distracting. But I don't hate it...I guess..._

_You always seem to find me plotting something bad. And so you start getting angry and lecturing me. I don't know how to feel about this. Somehow, I'm irritated, Why do you stop me? ...Sometimes, it makes me feel that you see me as an annoyance who doesn't do anything right. But I know you better than you thought, senpai. You were concerned for me, right? I'm sure. Because you're that nice and caring after all._

_Thinking that you're concerned for me...It gave me some confidence. Because it means you care for me...Maybe I have a chance in holding your hand, too..?."_ Kariya's hand s shook, his face red from embarrassment.

He couldn't keep on reading anymore, so he forcibly gave the letter to Kirino, "J-Just read it yourself! Geez!"

"Uh.." Kirino blushed, seemingly out of words. She just opened the letter, and read its contents. Seemingly, seemingly getting redder and redder as time goes by.

The two males watched in silence. Kariya was determined to make his crush read it to the end. Shindou felt nervous. He could easily notice how Kirino's expression changed by the minute.

Getting redder, eyes seem so surprised.

Finally, Kirino looked up. She immediately put a hand in her mouth out of embarrassment and then turned her eyes away.

"K-Kirino-senpai…" Kariya blurted. "I…Love you. P-Please pick me!"

"K-Kariya…"

For a moment, the two stared at each other. Silence invading. No one knew what the other was thinking..Everyone was nervous.

"…I…see." The two turned to the gray haired boy. Shindou turned to Kariya, then to Kirino. He gave a sad smile.

_That look on her face just now…_ "So that's your answer."

Kirino stared at her friend. "W-wait…"

"It's alright." Shindou started to walk past her. "I guess…Forget about my request to hang out. You'll need the time for yourself."

"Shindou, wait!" He halted. "…We're still friends, right?"

…

"Yeah, don't worry."

With that, Shindou left, walking faster than normal. _She picked Kariya._ And he should be happy for his friend…But she was his crush, too.

So he couldn't help but let sadness overwhelm him.

* * *

_Outside_

The red of the sky casted large shadows of the two who walked in the street.

Kirino was worried about her friend…And Kariya just didn't know what to say.

"Hey, Kirino-senpai…" The girl turned.

"Yeah..?"

"…It's alright." Kariya said. "Shindou-senpai…he's strong. So it's going to be alright."

Kirino smiled at him. "..You're right, I guess." She inched closer to him, and grabbed his hand, intertwining them together. Kariya flinched and blushed.

"K-Kirino-senpai..?"

"Didn't you say you want to hold my hand?"

"Ah…" Kariya smiled slowly. "You're right…"

Their synchronized footsteps began to fade as they walked towards the distance…

* * *

**Sorry Shindou. So, we kinda strayed away from the real end of the song..But it's still based on it anyway. So there you have it! Happy 3/15! and thanks for the read~ bye!**


	3. WonderfuLife - TaiyouxReader

**Hey! This is Kusanagi, and with her, the third chapter to "Music Box"~!**

**Today, the theme song is "Ah, What a Wonderful Cat Life"/"Ah, Subarashiki NYANsei" - Originally sung by Kagamine Len and GUMI.  
(not gonna lie I like Utatane Piko and KAITO's version better, heh. Though I suggest the Piko-GUMI ver, too, it's cute!)**

**Now then, without further ado, here ya go, the third chapter!**

* * *

"_Ojou-sama, _your breakfast is already served." Said one of your servants.

True, you are a rich, incredibly rich even, _ojou-sama. _Your parents own a really big company; it's not exaggerating to say that they have half of theworld under their thumbs.

And you, as their daughter, of course are getting spoiled inside out.

"Thank you," You said as you smiled at your servant. He was the oldest, the one that served your family the longest. Even before your father had succeeded like he is today.

You ate quickly and went back to your room. Everything was always this way; your room was filled with books from all around the world, all the toys you wanted was always delivered the next hour to your room, and your clothes are all expensive—even more so than one family's clothes' prices as one.

"It's boring." You said as you flipped the random book you pulled from your bookshelf. Sure, you're accustomed to live like this. And you also knew that sooner or later you'll have to take over the business—being the only daughter, you'd have to look for a suitor.

But it's not like you hate this kind of life. It's better than other people's lives. It's hard for you to leave this kind of life, actually.

* * *

One day, when you were listening to one of the songs you like, you suddenly heard a sound... something that was thrown against a glass.

_Tock. Tock._

There it goes again. You wondered what it is?

You looked around, and was surprised to see that it is _your _window glass that produced the sound. Something was thrown against it.

You stood up and approached the window. It's not like it will break (if it broke that easily, your house would've been robbed and maybe someone would've been killed), anyway.

But still, better safe than sorry.

_Tock. Tock._

It was a pebble. You could see it.

"...?" You approached the window, closer this time, until you can see what's down there.

"...!" It was a boy your age, nevertheless with an orange hair. He had a kind smile etched on his face, as he played with pebbles, looking at you.

It must be him who threw all those pebbles.

You were annoyed, and on impulse, you opened your window, and said, "Hey, that's rude!", amongst other things.

But the boy just chuckled and keep smiling at you, as he replied, "_Good morning, ojou-sama." _With his, although you're reluctant to admit, beautiful voice.

"...What do you want?" You said, arms crossed.

"You have beautiful hair, you know?" he said again, not taking note of your previous question.

"Stop changing the subject."

"Aha~ you got me."

"Who are you?"

The boy simply smiled—actually, seeing him smiling a lot of times is both calming and sickening. "I'm Amemiya Taiyou. I'm from downtown."

"...What do you want? If it's money you want, don't ask me." You said, suddenly wary of the boy. Boys from downtown usually likes to flirt with you only wanting your money. You aren't that stupid to be deceived by those filthy liars.

"Hm? What makes you think I want your money?"

"All of the people around me are always like that, save for some."

"You can count me in on your 'some' list," he said, "All I wanted is for you to join me on a... magical journey to the city."

"..._What?" _You asked. This person is really... eccentric.

"You've been sheltered all your life," Taiyou said, "Don't you want to go and see the outside world?"

"Hmph," you snorted, "You're underestimating me. I've seen a lot of things, maybe more than you have."

"Oh, really? And do you know about that ramen store downtown? It's the most popular one out here." He said.

"..." You paused for a moment, thinking. "I..." even though you're reluctant to admit it, you don't know anything about downtown shops. "...don't know."

"Hmm, see? You know next to nothing about your own neighbourhood."

"..." You didn't answer. He was saying the truth, after all.

"So... do you want to join me on a magical journey?" he asked again.

"No. And do you know how stupid you sound when you said _magical?" _You said.

Taiyou chuckled, "What an arrogance you displayed," He said, "Now, I'm even more interested in you, _ojou-sama. _Or maybe this classifies as... hmm, _love?" _

You never seen anyone saying those things spontaneously. Even if you have, it would sound really fake and made up. But this boy was saying it... truthfully. You couldn't help the blush that creeped to your cheeks.

"Stupid," you muttered, "Nobody fell in love with me—at least, _true _love."

"That may be so, but I am quite different than the rest, don't you think?"

"Whatever you say, you wont make me budge an inch."

"I see... that's quite unfortunate. I guess it's impossible after all." He said as he left. However, there were no sign of sadness in his face nor voice; he is sure and convinced that someday you'd come with him outside; that someday you'll be his. He's fully confident of that.

"...Wait!" You said.

Amemiya Taiyou turned around, looking at you with a full smile.

"Please... visit me again tomorrow... today... was fun..." You said slowly and softly, as if a whisper, as you blushed.

He sure looks like he heard you.

"...Sure. I'll come everyday, until you heed my request."

"...I'll be waiting..." You replied, as you watched the boy walking away.

Perhaps, today was not that bad of a day.


	4. ACUTE - AkaTakuOka

**Ta-dah!~ The pairing today is... Aka/Taku/Oka! Yaaay!**

**By the way, this is Kusanagi. This was written by both of us. You ****_might _****notice the slight changes of writing style... but that's only if you keep a watchful eye! So yeah, here goes! The song title would be down there (or in the chapter title.)~**

* * *

Shindou Takuto was Yamana Akane's beloved. He was everything to her; he would even give up her life for him. Because he was what she believes in. He's someone...who would never, _ever _betray her.

...Isn't he?

* * *

"Takuto!" Akane called. Shindou was just playing his usual piano inside his house; Akane was free to go in and out whenever she wanted. She was, after all, his fiance. His soon-to-be bride.

"...Akane." Shindou looked up from his piano keys, and smiled. It looks like a whole-hearted smile to Akane, who was blind from all the love he gave her—from all the affection he showed to her.

In actuality, it was a fake smile; hard to notice nonetheless.

"Takuto, Takuto, let's go to the amusement park!" said Akane.

"I can't today, Akane. I'm pretty busy..." said Shindou, smile disappeared from his face—there was no trace of it at all.

"What are your plans?" Akane asked, disappointment showing on her face.

"I... have to meet a few of my mates to discuss our projects. I wont be out long." Shindou said, fidgeting albeit a little bit. He was a really bad liar.

However; as bad as he is, Akane was still thicker than that.

"I see... I'll text Okatsu then! I'll just go out with her." Said Akane, kissing Shindou's cheek. And then she turned around, walking towards the exit. Okatsu was her bestest friend; the only person that understands her so well.

"No-" Shindou abruptly closed his mouth.

"Huh? Did you just said something?" Akane turned her head.

"I-I didn't."

"Okay, I'll be going then!" Akane, without any suspicion, skipped out of the room.

"...Akane... Okatsu..." Shindou murmured, eyes looking down sorrowfully.

* * *

Akane whipped out her phone outside the room. She had always hated when people looked at her texting or phoning someone. It's just... uncanny, you know. _That _weird feeling.

She quickly typed in a simple message, _[Okatsu-chan~ Let's go to the amusement park today!]_ and walked out of her fiancee's mansion.

While waiting for a reply, she stopped to a nearby park and sat at a bench facing a fountain. The place was void of people save for an old woman along with two children. Here, she was able to text without being watched.

Soon, the anticipated reply came. But what the message contained put up a pout in Akane's lips.

_[I'm sorry, Akane-chan! But I'm pretty busy today, so I can't come.] Okatsu's reply reminded Akane of Shindou. What was in today that everyone's so busy?_

_[Eh? Then, who should I go with?]_

Akane replied after, Hoping that Okatsu changes her mind and cancel her work. Going to the amusement park alone wasn't a choice. And even if she takes other friends with her, it would still be boring without her beloved fiance or best friend.

[I'm really sorry, Akane-chan.. I'll just take you out next time alright?] Akane read from her phone and sighed. So she isn't going to change her mind after all..

[Alright...It's a promise okay? Text me after you finish your work.] With that, Akane pocketed her phone. With a sigh, she murmured, "..I really want to go to the amusement park..."

Closing her eyes to think deep in her mind, she came into a conclusion. 'I'll just plead Okatsu-chan to come with me today!' She happily thought as she stood up. She knew Okatsu well; just one flash of her puppy eyes could change the girl's mind. And that was what she's going to do.

'I'll surprise Okatsu-chan and force her to come~' Akane giggled silently as she started to walk.

She was going to give her best friend a surprise visit; that was her plan. But what awaited there was not just a surprise for the black haired friend, but also her herself.

* * *

As Akane reached the street wherein her best friend lives, all of her excitement was drowned away by the scene in front of her.

A block away stood Okatsu's home. A car in front of the house that looked vaguely familiar produced a man from the back seat.

..It was not any other man you'd see anywhere.

That brown, wavy hair...A perfect appearance in Akane's eyes...

There was no mistaking it; that man _is_ her most beloved, and precious fiance, Takuto.

But what was her fiance, _her Takuto_ doing in this place? His car in front of Okatsu, her bestest friend's house? Even before she could run up to him, or call out his name, Takuto had quickly approached Okatsu's house and rung the bell.

Takuto had turned his head towards Akane's direction after that, but Akane, for some reason, had ran to a nearby bush fence to hide herself. Worry and suspicion somehow made her heart beat faster. In her mind, words kept repeating...

_'What is he doing here?'_

Not a second later, the door opened, revealing a black haired girl.

Akane's eyes widened in a heart stopping scene, and finally, she was able to see reality.

The sweet gaze and smile that her most beloved gave to Okatsu... The way Okatsu sweetly returned that smile before they entered the house together...

Ah. So that was it.

Now that she thought about it, the days when Okatsu was busy to go out...So was Takuto.

...

* * *

_..What is the meaning of this?_

Heart racing in anger and disgust, Akane knocked on Okatsu's door; hiding her suspicions, anger and whatnot. Her face shows a smile, a bright smile that could make anyone blush without knowing.

Surprisingly, the one opening the door wasn't Okatsu. It was her housemaid; Akane knew her well. "Welcome—Ah! Yamana-san! Do you want me to call Okatsu-sama down? She's at her room-" the housemaid said.

"No, no, it's fine! I'll just wait." Said Akane.

"U-um, alright..." Whether the housemaid knew something was wrong, or that she already knew everything from the start, she doesn't have any right to stop Akane from talking with Okatsu, does she? She was only a mere housemaid, after all.

The housemaid lets Akane in, as she said, "Do you want some tea, Yamana-san?" before getting turned down by Akane.

"Alright... then, I should go do my chores now..."

"Oh, yes! It's okay, I'm not _lonely..._ nor am I hungry now." She subconsciously emphasized the word 'lonely', but it seems she still hasn't realized yet.

"O-okay..." The housemaid went to the second floor, bringing her trusty broom along.

After the housemaid went away, Akane's eyes turned cold and ruthless. She was swallowed by anger, frustration, and, deep down, sorrow. Sorrow, devoid of ending. Perhaps... she was enchanted by the devil's voice.

Akane quickly, with soundless, light steps, walked towards the kitchen, grabbing a nearby knife.

_The devil's voice has swallowed her whole._

* * *

"Okatsu..." said Shindou, hugging the said girl from behind.

"Takuto..." Okatsu replied, touching Shindou's hand.

Suddenly, Okatsu's phone rang as it received a text message.

_[From: Akane-chan]_

Okatsu flinched looking at the name displayed on her phone's monitor. After all, she was... in a secret relationship with Shindou, her best friend's fiancee. She knew this was wrong, and yet... she couldn't stop. She loves Shindou, and Shindou loves her too; both knew that this was wrong. And yet... it feels right.

Perhaps, she _was _a bad person, deep down...

With trembling fingers, Okatsu opened the message. Shindou looked at her worriedly, hugging her tighter.

_[Okatsu-chan, are you in your room at the moment?]_

It was a simple, short text. Okatsu sighed in relieve.

...But why would Akane want to know whether or not she's in her room right now...?

Okatsu decided to reply truthfully. After all... she was already deceiving Akane. A huge lie, surrounded by devils.

_[Yes. What's wrong, Akane-chan?]_

She clicked send, and sighed.

"Hey, Oka-" Shindou was about to say something as the room door slammed open.

...

It was Akane.

Okatsu and Shindou's face shows an unbeatable surprise; both almost jumped-Okatsu was the first to recover. She looked at Akane in horror.

"..A-akane!" Okatsu stuttered, "I-"

"Akane!" Shindou said, "I'm-"

"Pfft...!" said Akane, "To think that I was deceived by my fiancee _and _best friend..." she said again, voice as cold as ice.

"No, Akane..." Okatsu tried to justify herself. But Akane was right.

...She was...betraying her all along.

"Then... I'll snatch everything from you... _him, _your memories, and whatever else..." Akane whipped out a knife from behind her, and dashed.

She thrusted the knife to Shindou, as Okatsu screamed, crying out...

* * *

**Song title is "ACUTE" - originally sung by Kaito, Miku, and Luka. If you're into ****_utaite, _****do check out Pokota, Hanatan, and 96neko's version! I also recommend Sekihan and Piko (the utaite, not the vocaloid)'s. Stay tuned!**

**Also, Sai is out at the moment. She might put in her two cents here later.**


End file.
